the past song
by Fashionnerd4466
Summary: what if ice king played the song from i remember you for princess bubblegum afeter all he wanted a song to pick up chicks


**hi guys so you know how in i remember you when ice king came over to write a song he said it was to impress princesses so what if he played the song about Marceleine to princess bubblegum to show her what a tortured past he had. Also your mission should you choose to accept it is to do something before school starts. **

The ice king had a plan. he was going to serenade princess bubblegum and then she would marry him. This plan made perfect sense to him (and only him) so of coarse it was a great idea to enact it tonight. Now he was standing outside princess bubblegum's bedroom window setting up his drums "Hey bubblegum." ice king yelled "I'm going to serenade you." "Leave me alone ice king." princess bubblegum yelled back "come on princess i wrote a song about my way tortured past. I can even sub your name in." he said. this peeked PB's interest. she had always thought the ice king never had any friends besides his pinguin and he was to gross to have had a girlfriend. "OK you can play your song." said PB "but don't sub out the names." (A/N **bold **is now ice king singing an_ italics _is princess bubblegum thoughts cus I'm lazy

**Marceline is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world**

_It couldn't be the Marceline i know. I mean it was possible they had some sort of history together but marceline was a thousand years old there was no way the ice king was that old he would have died. and what did he mean by the wreckage of the world. Was it possible he was referring to the great mushroom war. I suppose marceline would be old enough to have experienced the mushroom war as a young child but i always assumed she spent her child hood in the nightosphere with her dad._**  
**

**That must be so confusing for a little girl**

_so he was singing about a kid, another way it could be marceline. even if it wasn't her he clearly cared for whoever this little girl was._

**and i know your going to need me here with you **

**but I'm loosing myself and I'm afraid your going to loose me to**

_what could that mean. maybe he was going to leave the child. that would explain why he said she would loose him, but it didn't explain the rest. maybe he was contracting some kind of mental illness and was loosing touch with his scene of self. that would explain why he said he was loosing himself and also why he would have to leave the child. if he lost touch with his morals it was possible he would become violent._

**This magic keeps me alive but its making me crazy**

_So he did have some kind of mental illness. apparently it was "magic" based. but he also said it kept him alive. If these events did happen during or in the aftermath of the mushroom war maybe that's how he survived and how he was still with us today, and why he was so weird._

**and I need to save you but who's going to save me**

_clearly this child depended on him a lot. maybe he was this child's caretaker. that would explain why he had such strong feelings for her._

**please forgive me for what ever i do when i cant remember you.**

_He was experiencing memory loss. this was common in mental patients. It would me extremly terrifying for the child, if the person who took care of her no longer remembered who she was._

**marceline i can feel my self slipping away I can't remember what it made me say.**

_it seemed as if his mental health was worsening. also it seemed as if he thought his mental illness stemmed from one particular object._

**but i remember that i saw you frown. I swear it wasn't me it was the crown.**

_could that mean the crown ice king always wore. i didn't know much about it but i know its the source of his powers. maybe this was the "magic he had refereed to earlier in the song. was it possible that his power had caused him to become mentally ill._

(A/N back to normal writing)

he repeated the refrain and ended the song, then i had some banana guards kick him out. that song has left me with a lot to think about

**yay its done next chapter PB confronts marceline about her past with ice king**


End file.
